Dark Trilogy part one: Dark War
by Radszilla
Summary: Harry Potter returns to the Dursleys only to discover they have a visitor, named Seth Roth, where elsewhere the arrival of Rufus ShinRa is just the beginning of the changes the wizarding world is to experience. HP,FFVII, FFX, and LOTR crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new story I'm working on. Core of Evil is going on temporary hiatus, as I have serious writer's block for the story, I will return to it soon, but not right away. This story is taking the place of that one until Core starts again, if people like this then I'll continue. Age chapters will have two or three out this week, one of them will be up Tuesday for sure. This is a crossover, which takes place in the Harry Potter world. It is Post HBP, and the crossovers include FFVII, FFX, Lord of the Rings and possibly one other at a later date, and maybe a few villains from other Final Fantasy games. Give it a chance, you may like it, you may not. Hope you enjoy. The A/N: will never be this long again. Part one in the Dark Trilogy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, FFVII, FFX, or any other videogame or book I may put in here, so don't sue. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Square-Enix, J.R.R. Tolkien and whoever created anything else I may put in the story later.

Summary: Harry Potter returns to the Dursleys only to discover they have a visitor, named Seth Roth, where elsewhere the arrival of a mysterious man named Rufus ShinRa is just the beginning of the changes the wizarding world is about to experience. HP, FFVII, FFX, and LOTR crossover.

Dark Trilogy: Dark War

Prologue

A man walked into the Ministry of Magic, causing every head to turn. The man was roughly 21 years old, height 5'11, and wore a white trench coat that held a muggle shotgun. His wand was in his opposite pocket, and he continued to walk coolly into the Ministry.

The voice had given him a pass quite easily, no one even checked to see if he was a death eater or even a muggle. The ministry quite frankly needed a few changes, his badge at the moment said 'Visitor ShinRa, here to take over the Ministry.' Frankly the defense and people in the ministry were sorely lacking.

"Hey, you!" A young Auror yelled at him, tripping over her own feet, he paid her no heed and continued on his way to see the Minister.

He continued walking, and it had not been even a minute before the girl with pink hair caught up to him. He poised himself, he recognized this witch. Bubblegum pink hair, slightly clumsy, and no doubt a member of the late Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.

"Yes, Miss Tonks?" He asked the auror in a collective and calm manner, slightly shifting his badge to the side, and in the process out of view. The look on the young Auror in front of him would have been priceless if he had cared of such things.

"W-what?" She asked him, before quickly continuing, "I mean how do you know who I am?" She demanded rather firmly, wand pointed at his throat. The man just took a hand to his head and moved the hair from his face before smiling rather cruelly at the young Auror.

"Nymphadora Tonks, currently trying to become involved with one Remus J. Lupin, and a fabled Order of the Phoenix member. From what I've heard in the Ministry the laws on werewolves specifically state that they are not able to produce offspring, unless with another of their kind, nor take a wife, unless they are sanctioned by the Ministry or are a werewolf themselves. Seeming as you are hardly either of them, I would hold my tongue and point my wand elsewhere. I know of quite a few people who would love to hear of your involvement with both a werewolf, and the Order of the Phoenix stationed at Grimmauld Place. So if' you'll excuse me."

The man left Tonks behind who quickly realized what had just occurred, she had to get a message to the Order, and fast, it seemed as if someone had found out where they were located, and knew things, many things that should not be known to anyone. She headed over to the floo and headed directly to Grimmauld Place. Not noticing the eyes of the man following her every movement and word, before heading back in the direction of the Minister of Magic.

(Headquarters of the Order)

Remus Lupin now joint leader of the Order of the Phoenix with Alastor Moody, and Arthur Weasley. Remus was currently looking into something for Harry about a locket when to his great surprise a very disgruntled Tonks fell out of the floo place and right on top of him, knocking both of them over. They had changed secret keepers almost immediately after the death of Dumbledore, the secret Keeper was actually all three of them, the Fidelus charm had been cut in thirds, so that each leader contained part of the word, the greatest safety measure they could come up with, unfortunately Severus Snape the traitor of the Order was still alive and helped create the first Fidelus charm, so he desired he could tell his Dark Lord without any problem, only he would be able to get in however. His word to Grimmauld Place was 'Number' and 'Grimmauld' where Arthur's was 'place' and Moody's was the number spelled out. There safety was almost guaranteed, he had just finished discussing plans of recruiting Albus's brother Aberforth and their very good friends Gandalf Randir and Saru Blanca. They were to fill in the vacant positions at Hogwarts, Aberforth teaching Potions, and Randir teaching Defense Against the Dark Wizards, where Blanca would teach the newly opened Transfiguration post since McGonagall had become Headmistress. He was busy brooding over these events and almost didn't notice Tonks at first when she flew out of the fireplace.

Tonks had landed upon Remus in a rather awkward position. Remus was lying face up on the ground, where as Tonks had landed right on top of him, both of their legs had intertwined and their faces were almost touching, it was in this moment that Alastor walked in with a huge grin on his face at the sight of them.

"Well, well, well. I should be leaving, leave you two kids to your fun." Moody said heading for the door, his magical eye heading behind him to continue watching.

"No, no. That's okay. This isn't what it looks like, we can explain." Remus said exasperatedly scrambling quickly out from under Tonks, both blushing profusely.

"I know what I see, but if you want to play denial fine by me." Alastor Moody said with another slight smirk.

"Moody, we weren't-" Tonks began only to be cut off, by Remus.

"It's no use, he'll believe whatever he wants. Now why are you here Tonks?" Remus asked her, softly sighing, and glaring at the older Auror.

"You know perfectly well why she's here, you old scoundrel." Moody said cheerfully, but after seeing the look on Tonk's face dropped his teasing. "So what are you here for? You should be back at Auror headquarters, like I'm going to trust the rest of them there without you? Heaven forbid, now why you here?"

"I was just at headquarters when a mysterious man entered the Ministry. He was quite handsome, not as handsome as you of course Remus." Remus snorted at that. "He wore a long white trench coat, and knew my name, even though I've never seen him before.

"Maybe he works at a department of the Ministry you don't know well?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"I thought that too, but I asked Arthur who as you know knows just about everybody and he didn't know who it was either. SO I went over to talk to him."

"You did, did you?" Moody growled. "What did you discover?"

"I discovered that the man is very good at discovering secrets. He had the nerve to blackmail me, before that though he knew my name without any recognition, and also knew I was an Order of the Phoenix member." Tonks said angrily.

"How?" Moody snapped at her.

"I don't know, but that's not all he knew more information that is confidential, and he knew about 'us' Remus." Tonks said close to tears.

"What? How? How dare this man have the nerve to blackmail us, I'll ri-"

"Remus, enough. You're letting you wolf side take control, let it go. What other confidential information did he have? Speak quickly, we may have to move against him." Moody growled.

"He knew. He knew, what only one of us knew." Tonks said quickly.

"Knew. Knew what? Speak clearly child." Moody snapped at her again.

"He knew the address of headquarters. Grimmauld Place is no longer safe." Tonks said and after followed a long silence.

(Ministry)

"So we have a deal?" The man with the white trench coat asked the man in front of him. This other man looked almost lion-like, and had a beard that looked almost like a mane. This man was also the current Minister of Magic.

Deal? So let me get this straight, you want to ally yourselves with us in hopes of pushing you-know-who back? You want to bring in your men and women and station themselves around Britain?" The Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour asked the man in front of him.

"Indeed. That is not all, I want to be your second in command, like the Americans have a vice president, I want to be your vice minister. My soldiers will keep civilian casualties to a minimum, and any and all Death Eaters will be caught, tried, and/or executed. I want a private meeting with the Boy-Who-Lived and if this is given you shall have a good couple thousand men at your disposal."

"That's all, no money, or anything like that, just second in command and a meeting with the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yes." The young man replied.

"You do know what this will do to the purebloods that have not yet joined the Dark Lord?"

"I have an estimated guess."

"They Will join the Dark Lord, if I send in muggles to protect the-" he was cut off.

"My soldiers are not muggles, they are witches and wizards just like you and me, only they are skilled in the use of muggle weaponry as well as wand magic."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts as you put it. Agree to this or not, it is your choice, you deny me, I'll offer my group to a different power." The man said threateningly and the Minister had a good idea who he meant.

"Very well, I grant you all those rights, and shall have you meet the wizarding world soon, it's wonderful to have you on the right side Mr. ShinRa, I look foreword to working with you."

"Yes, me too father. Me too."

A/N: Pretty long for a prologue, but not all chapters will be this long, hope you enjoyed this, and please read and review.


	2. Meeting Seth Roth

A/N: No one has reviewed for this, I'm disappointed. I will continue writing though and hope that it encourages you to review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, FFVII, FFX, or any other videogame or book I may put in here, so don't sue. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Square-Enix, J.R.R. Tolkien and whoever created anything else I may put in the story later.

Dark Trilogy part one: Dark War

Ch.1 Meeting Seth Roth

Dumbledore was dead. The truth was hard to hear, and he lived with the knowledge of his death. The former potions master at Hogwarts had killed him, Severus Snape a.k.a. the Half-Blood Prince. He had been frozen at the top of the tower, near Dumbledore, when the monster cast the hated spell. No one could survive the killing curse, only one ever had, and that was he. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, and the only one who could stop Voldemort's reign of terror. Yes all things returned back to him. If he saw Snape again he would kill him, without hesitation, he now understood what Bellatrix had said.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to _mean_ them Potter! You need to really want to cause pain -- to enjoy it -- righteous anger won't hurt me for long -- I'll show you how it is done, shall I?"

Harry now understood, he would need to enjoy causing pain or death and for Snape he knew he could do so, but he was cautious about doing so. He remembered quite clearly his little duel with Snape on the grounds of Hogwarts, nothing got past him. Harry realized that Snape was a very talented dueler, and he would have to train before he would be able to beat Snape, and Snape was only a mere mudpuppies next to his master Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort the scourge of the wizarding and muggle worlds, he and his death eaters deserved death for the deeds they had caused. Bellatrix along with Snape and Voldemort was among his three most hated and top to kill list, no doubt he was the very top of all of their lists. He was connected to Lord Voldemort, he had been marked when he was little, and was able to see into Voldemort's mind at times, however Voldemort recently learned he could do the same if he so desired. This had helped Harry much in the past, but since Voldemort had got wise, it was very rare when anything occurred, although he could feel what the Dark Lord was feeling much more often, at the moment he seemed to be neutral.

The Dursleys looked at Harry confused, they wondered what had happened to make him so gloomy, it was worse than the previous years. Harry was currently in the back seat next to Dudley and surprising enough there was quite a bit of left over room. Dudley had gotten into boxing the previous year or so and by doing so had turned much of that fat into muscle, he was still large than average, but nowhere near as large as he had been earlier. Harry thought he might use the new look and strength to become a bigger bully and gang leader than he already was. Vernon Dursley or his uncle was currently driving and besides looking at him in the mirror every now and then, he tried to ignore him. He seemed to be biting his lip, trying to think of what to say, his face was scrunched up like he was thinking. A small cough from his Aunt Petunia, his mom's sister caused him to switch gaze to her. She too was often taking glances at him through the side mirror, and also seemed to be thinking. She kept shooting glances at her husband and her husband rolled his eyes in response before reaching up and touching his moustache thoughtfully before finally taking the car and pulling off at a different exit than normal and parking in front of a hotel.

Harry saw this and looked at them in confusion, even Dudley looked surprised, but he wisely held his tongue, Harry reluctantly did the same. After the car was turned off Vernon gave a nod and Petunia nodded in response, Vernon then began speaking.

"So."

"So." Harry responded to his uncle, who seemed to be fighting back an urge to retort and yell at him, he succeeded.

"So, how was." He gulped loudly before speaking again in a raspy whisper. "school." He said this and heaved a sigh of relief, it took a lot out of him to say that.

"What?" Harry asked shocked that his uncle would ask about school of all things.

"You heard me boy, don't make me repeat it!" Although his uncle yelled at him, it came out almost pleadingly.

"Do you want all the details or just the one important one?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone, boy!" His uncle again snapped at him.

"How's your headmaster?" His aunt Petunia asked softly interrupting Vernon's soon to be ranting.

Harry's eyes became dark and gloomy at that word. He looked up and slowly spit out. "He, he's dead." Harry said holding back the tears with all his might.

"So it's true. Dummeldor has hit the ground." Vernon said, surprisingly not with the glee Harry had thought he would express.

"Dumbledore." Aunt Petunia corrected. "So the man was telling the truth."

"Man? What man?" Harry asked his Aunt frantically.

His uncle tried to cover for his aunt's slip by saying "Man? There was no man. We received a ruddy owl from your government."

"Yes, that's what I meant. It looked like a man's writing so I assumed a man had wrote the letter. How'd he die, was it the one who killed your parents?" Aunt Petunia asked quietly. Harry looked at her in shock before saying with much venom.

"No, no he was murdered by a friend, he was betrayed just like my parents. It's actually his fault my parents are dead. He told Voldemort the prophecy, and that made him come after me, it's all his fault."

"All whose fault?" Dudley asked finally coming into the conversation realizing he had been left out.

"A man you would not know, he was the potions master at Hogwarts. Professor Snape."

"What! Severus? Why would he do something like that."

"For his master of course." Harry said bitterly before realizing what his aunt had just said. "Wait, how'd you know his first name was Severus?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing dangerously, and his hand gripping his wand.

"I knew him from when Lily was at school, he came often to our house, he was actually not so bad, for a wizard. I, I admit, I had a bit of a crush on him back then, Lily did too, and even our parents liked him. He was very polite, and didn't care about the purity of blood as Lily would call it, in fact they were very close friends even after my sister married Potter. In school they both put up a front so no one would know, if Severus's father had discovered he was hanging out with a muggle-born, we'd be lucky to see him again. His father was a very bad man, from what Lily said having the displeasure of meeting him only once. Despite what you may believe Harry, I did love my sister. I also knew Severus very well he would never betray Lily knowingly. There must be other factors involved, I refuse to believe he did so knowingly."

"He did. He murdered Dumbledore in front of me, while he pleaded with him, he murdered him without any pity, every grain of hate was in his face when he cast the curse. If I see him I will kill him." Harry looked away from his aunt and uncle and glanced at Dudley who was seeming to think.

"Hm. Hey, isn't the name of-" He was cut off by a furious look from his mother. "Uh never mind, I forgot what I was going to say." Dudley said stupidly this didn't go unnoticed by Harry and he glanced suspiciously at them, Vernon started the car and started driving back home.

"One more thing boy, we have two guests staying with us right now. One's a sword master and a friend to Dudley's science tutor. The other is a boy about your age and grandson to the science tutor, whose parents recently died and has no room at his godfather's home. We're doing him a favor as he lives a fair amount away, actually Dudley's science teacher does as well, but that doesn't matter. I don't want any of your freakishness going on. Understand?" Harry's Uncle said loudly.

" Yes, Uncle Vernon." Vernon stared at his nephew suspiciously, Harry then continued. "Wait, who is this sword master? How do you know he is not a death eater?"

"Huh. A death's eater? Is that a follower of Lord Thingy?" His uncle asked.

"A Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort. They're after me, is this man a wizard?"

"Of course not, do you think we'd ever let _your_ kind into our house? No, he's perfectly _normal_. Him and Drake. Drake's the boy who is at the moment staying in your room, you get the couch, so don't break anything, and remember no freakishness. The sword master's name is Seth Roth, he actually said he would teach you when you got back. We don't have to pay a cent extra so it's up to you if you want to learn the art of the sword. If so, you can tell him when we arrive, you'll be training with Dudley and Drake however."

"Sure. Why not, it may help in my fight against Voldemort." Vernon twitched slightly at that, but not for the name, just the fact Harry would fight a Dark Lord was enough to make his skin crawl.

(an hour later)

Harry and his relatives were just pulling into Number 4 Privet Drive, he gave Mrs. Figg a wave before standing back inline waiting for his Uncle to open the door and for Dudley to get inside. His uncle quickly unlocked the door and they all scuttled inside.

Harry entered and looked over to the man standing on top of the stairs. The man was roughly six foot one and had very bright almost glowing green eyes, slightly different from the eyes Harry had. The man's hair was quite unique as it was silver, not white sparkle or grey, but literal silver, and longer as well. He looked around twenty-six years old, possibly younger, or he may have been older, one couldn't really tell. The man wore black pants and a silver shirt, he also wore a black jacket and at his side was a holster for his sword. He stared at Harry a moment before grinning. It wasn't a pleasant grin.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Potter. The Dursleys have told me so much about you." The man said giving off a slight sneer, causing Harry to remember Snape. The man took a look a brief look at his scar, before turning to Vernon who was addressing him.

"Boy, this Seth Roth. You shall call him Mr. Roth well you're here. Seth don't mind the boy, he's nothing, but trouble." Harry's uncle told Mr. Roth.

"How's Drake doing?" Aunt Petunia asked Mr. Roth quietly.

"Ah, the boy was in a scrape a bit ago, he's still resting, he should be up either later tonight on early tomorrow morning. How's it going Dudley, remember we have training tomorrow at nine, and in a week we'll be getting up at five and practicing till ten."

"I'm ready Mr. Roth." Dudley said excited at the prospect of being taught the art of the sword, he knew Mr. Roth was one of the greatest swordsman of the age.

"Excuse me, Mr. Roth?" Harry asked rather harshly at the man.

"Yes, what is it Mr. Potter?" He asked the boy coldly.

"Can you please lift up the sleeve of your left arm?" Harry asked just as coldly.

"N-now boy, is this really necessary?" Uncle Vernon sputtered nervously. Seth looked at Harry and smirked.

"My left sleeve? Whatever for?" He asked Harry sarcastically, doing nothing to erase Harry's suspicion that the man knew who he was.

"Just do it. Sir." Harry said beginning to dislike the man already.

"If I must." Mr. Roth responded raising his left sleeve to show a mark. It wasn't the dark mark however. No it was a number thirteen etched in his skin. "Happy?"

"Sorry, sir. I just needed to check that's all. Would you mind me asking about your tattoo?" Harry asked feeling foolish about thinking the man was a Death Eater.

"Yes, about the tattoo, I'm afraid I do mind. I would appreciate it if you did not bring it up again. I understand your reason for caution, I've heard of a mysterious group that goes around in black capes and white masks who kill anyone they see. From the one the officials have in custody, I noticed they all had a mark on their left arm."

"Excuse me, sir. But did you say the one the officials had in custody?" How'd they ever capture one.

"Oh, well that was my doing. One of them tried to shoot me and I retaliated, it wasn't against just me, but I felt I needed to step in and I did. Ended up cutting the man's right leg and left arm before the man surrendered. His weapon went flying somewhere in the forest behind where I caught him. I see you've heard of this new group, you by chance know their name?" Mr. Roth asked Harry questioningly, and for some reason Harry thought his answer was a test.

Harry looked at his aunt and uncle as well as his cousin who were looking at him apprehensively and shaking their heads no, which Mr. Roth caught.

"Never mind. It does not matter, they were too talented to be caught by normal folk anyways. Only one truly gifted with the art of sword, gun, or some other _magically_ enhanced person could have stopped him." All the Dursleys and Harry held their breath at the word 'magically'. The Dursleys because they were afraid the man would find out who Harry was and might already be on the track, and Harry because he thought the word had been used on purpose. "So, Mr. Potter I heard you may be interested in the art of swordsman ship as well?"

"Uh. Sure. If it's no problem?" Harry asked timidly. "Sorry about-"

"Perfectly alright, to both question and apology. Now, if I'm going to be working with you, I'm going to need your full name, in return I shall give you mine and what you shall call me for the duration of your training. This goes for you to Dudley." Mr. Roth told the two boys, Vernon and Petunia had just left the room, probably to make dinner for their guests.

"Alright my name is already known to you, but I'll say it again. I am Dudley Dursley middle initial none." Dudley said looking pleased, Harry was next.

"I don't trust you fully, no offense Mr. Roth." Harry said.

"None taken. I understand."

"Anyways my name is Harry James Potter." 'Also known as the boy-who-lived.' Harry thought glumly.

"Very well, I'd think of names to give you, but you would have to earn them. For you Mr. Potter I was thinking of the 'living one'. I think it will fit your battle skills well, never giving up hope so long as your alive. I could be wrong and that may change depending on how you do and act. So don't worry about it. Dudley you on the other hand may be 'living stone' however I may be wrong with you as well." Mr. Roth said.

Harry again narrowed his eyes at the man. It was too much of a coincidence that he had just thought of his name the wizarding world called him by, and all of a sudden he had given Harry the name of 'Living One' way too coincidental. He kept quiet however as the man finished.

"My name is Seth Prince Roth." Another thing Harry narrowed his eyes at 'Prince'. The man took out his sword. "This is my sword it is called a long sword. The name of this sword is the Masamune, and I'm the only one who has ever been able to use it." To prove his point he swung the extremely long and sharp sword expertly, showing his mastery of the blade. It was silent and if someone had been in the way deadly. "The name you shall call me." He licked his lips almost savagely and a spark seemed to ignite in his eyes, he swung the sword once more before putting it back in its sheath. An almost maniacal expression had crossed his face causing Harry to be reminded of Voldemort, only crossed with Snape.

"From here on, you shall call me by this and only this one name. No more Mr. Roth, and Seth, unless I'm being introduced to someone, from here on there is only one name I want you to call me." His eyes seemed to glow with hidden power.

"That is?" Dudley asked breaking Mr. Roth out of his thoughts.

"Sephiroth." The harsh wind that suddenly blew into the room seemed to make his name seem more important, for what reason Harry did not know. Unknown to him he went to bed that night with more power than normal, and in doing so saw the first hint of Voldemort's plans, plans he had not got a glimpse of in over a year.

A/N: Next chapter should be up tomorrow, and the other story will have a chapter out either today or tomorrow depending on time. Next chapter Harry's sees a brief look into Voldemort's plans. Please read and review, thanks.


	3. Glimpse of the future

A/N: A look into the future plans of Voldemort. Harry also meets 'Drake'. First off this is not going to be slash, can't write it, if it does have romance, it won't be slash. This is Post HBP so there will be spoilers. I really need a beta for both this story and the other, any volunteers? I thank my one and only reviewer R-Krulle for being the first to review this fic. Questions are answered at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, FFVII, FFX, or any other videogame or book I may put in here, so don't sue. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Square-Enix, J.R.R. Tolkien and whoever created anything else I may put in the story later.

Dark Trilogy part one: Dark War

Ch.2 Glimpse of the Future

In a place not located on any maps, muggle or wizard, a castle stood. The castle was roughly as large as the great wizarding school of witchcraft and wizardry known as Hogwarts. It was quite large, possibly larger than the school it had over seven hundred rooms and like Hogwarts was surrounded by a forest, a dark forest.

The caste was a mutilated greenish-grey coloring and although it looked rundown, the inside was in futuristic shape. Seven peaks or towers were upon the castle, these stood out from the rest of the castle as instead of being the mutilated greenish-grey coloring, they were black, pure black except for the serpentine symbol upon each one. Each of these symbols were different, although similar. Each one was a different type of snake and each snake symbol glowed with an illuminating light. Only six of the towers were still glowing, one of the towers had long since gone out. This was roughly five years ago, and the snake that had gone out was a Basilisk, the King of serpents.

Each snake that was destroyed lessened the power of the castle, the snakes were the guardians. The only way the castle could ever be seen or located to muggle or magical eyes was if all seven serpents were defeated or an heir to Slytherin befriended one of the serpents, if the snake found the heir worthy, the way to the castle would be known.

The Basilisk had been a guardian, and had hid in the Chamber of Secrets within Hogwarts. It had been slain roughly five years ago at the hands of the current heir of Slytherin's most hated foe. This foe was the boy-who-lived, although if things went they way they should, he would not be alive very long.

The other guardians to the castle were still hidden or at least alive, that was known by the other snake symbols still glowing. The guardians, all were for the most part extremely deadly. Example, the Basilisk, it had eyes that could kill, or petrify, as well over sixty or so feet long. Another snake was the current heir's familiar, and also horcrux bearer Nagini a supposedly ordinary snake, possibly a constrictor , albeit a bit large, however holding a hidden power, she like the Basilisk could not be killed by mere ordinary means. How this came to be is a mystery.

Another snake guardian was a Runespoor. A runespoor is a very deadly and intelligent three headed snake, each head acting as a fundamental feature of the snake, the head known as the critic carried the most poison, but often times the other two heads would grown annoyed and bite the other off. This runespoor had all three of its heads still intact and was larger than normal runespoors. Most runespoors were about six to seven feet this one however was roughly ten feet and was extremely old.

The last recognizable snake was an Occamy, a beautiful carnivorous and winged snake. It resembled a two legged snake with wings, it was slightly covered by plumage and was roughly fifteen feet in length, it's powers were both physical and magical, being able to protect it against mental and magical attacks.

The last three guardians of the tower of Salazar Slytherin known as the Serpent's Keep, were unique in the fact, that most had never seen or even heard of them before. They were the last of their kind and were all extremely powerful, that's why the heir of Salazar Slytherin need not worry about his base ever being discovered.

The first of the three foresworn guardians, the keepers of death, chaos, and pain was a snake-like creature called Anacondaur. The name is similar to that of the snake of the Amazon an Anaconda, yet is nowhere near the same. If the Basilisk could be considered the 'King of Serpents' then the Anacondaur could be called the 'King of Basilisks'. Unlike most normal snakes where legs are of no consequence, and unneeded, the Anacondaur has both legs and claws. The Anacondaur is a large, almost thirty foot long and thirty foot tall serpent. It has a mainly serpentine body, with four legs, two on each side, and two massive claws similar to that of scorpions. On the middle of its head is a pink jewel, the tail can be used very effectively, like a whip. Like the Basilisk it can kill on sight, or petrify, and if bitten it is extremely deadly, its location is unknown.

The second of the foresworn guardians, is the keeper of chaos and is known as Zolom. The Zolom looks like an extremely large and fat yellowish-green skinned cobra. Despite its large mass it can move surprisingly quick and is extremely deadly. It's voice can cause deafness and it's poison is deadly as well. Rumor has it that Salazar Slytherin had a pet Zolom, and taught it to spit its poison, with deadly accuracy.

The third and final of the foresworn guardians was a sea serpent by the name of Leviathan. Leviathan was a large blue almost thirty foot long serpent. Leviathan was the keeper of pain. Leviathan looks to be the color blue with tints of green, the head looks like that of a crocodile and it is known to have appeared both below and above water. It has fins so it can swim and can swim extremely fast, back when Salazar was the Dark Lord, he use to feed his enemies to this creature or send it to destroy towns near water. It seemingly has a gift similar to apparation and can apparate to any body of water so long as it is at least as big as a lake. It is known as the keeper of pain because is causes much death and sorrow and through this it causes pain for the survivors. Like its brethren it's bite is poisonous.

Six serpents still lived, and due to that it was untraceable, none but one bearing the dark mark could ever see Salazar's Keep, so when ten figures clad in black robes and not bearing the mark of the current Dark Lord arrived in front of base, it caused great panic among Lord Voldemort's followers.

(Pact of two lords)

Lord Voldemort was currently sitting down on his throne waiting for the rest of his inner circle, whom he had released from Azkaban only a little bit ago. With the death of Dumbledore he had immediately released his incompetent followers still locked up in the dirge of Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy one of his former greatest had been executed for treason. Narcissa Malfoy was to be a close second, besides she also had information he needed, but before he could get to her, she vanished, Bellatrix sputtering profusely that she had no idea where she had gone. He read her mind and learned that she was telling the truth, she was spared, but was still tortured. Dumbledore was dead and his most loyal servant had turned traitor, along with the son of Lucius.

He had given Draco Malfoy an assignment kill Dumbledore, he never really though he'd be able to do it, and this was punishment to the Malfoy's for failing and displeasing him, he hoped Draco would die or at the least be sent to Azkaban. He was enraged when he found out that Severus of all people ended up killing the old coot. According to Bellatrix he had made an unbreakable vow, and had to do it if Draco wasn't able. Draco couldn't kill, therefore he was a traitor, when Snape returned with the boy he would punish them both, Draco wouldn't make it however. He was even more enraged when Severus didn't show up, and even more furious when Wormtail appeared and said he had lost him. He didn't kill the rat, no not yet, he was still important to him. He had come to tell him that Snape was a true traitor, this was before Voldemort had learned of the death of Dumbledore. When Wormtail tried to return to the house he couldn't, the house had vanished and he couldn't for the life of him remember where it was, he tortured the rat a bit before trying to get Narcissa. It was then he had discovered that she had gone traitor as well, probably the traitorous potions master was the cause.

He was immortal, thanks to his horcruxes he could not die, and in effect he was immortal. He thought Dumbledore might be catching on to him, but he was now dead and the only person who remembered about the horcruxes was Horace Slughorn, whom he had disposed of as soon as he had left Hogwarts. The aurors had discovered his body in the middle of Diagon Alley. No one could ever oppose him now, no one knew about his plan no one. The Potter brat ended up destroying one of them, but that was quite on accident, and he had made a new one anyways, with the death of Bertha. He now once again had seven horcruxes and even if they were destroyed, one would have to find his base, which was impossible. Yes, things were finally looking up. He stood up, ignoring the pain in his head.

"My loyal followers, as you may have heard Lucius Malfoy is dead!" Voldemort's loud voice boomed over the assembled Death Eaters. The Death Eaters began mumbling to themselves, to most this was new news, Bellatrix and Wormtail kept silent, they already knew.

"My lord. Pardon me, but how did he die?" An extremely stupid Death Eater asked him, where as most of the other Death Eaters who had heard his question winced knowing what was to happen. With a rise of his wand he said something so soft none could hear and the stupid Death Eater began screaming as his insides came bursting out. Few Death Eaters turned away, most watched in pity for the young man, who was know no more.

"As are late friend just asked, I killed him." The Dark Lord said pitilessly. "The Malfoy family are traitors to my-our cause, if any see them you have orders to kill or capture them immediately. Any who fail to attempt the following will meet the same fate they shall come to. Also Severus Snape the murderer of Dumbledore-" The Dark Lord was cut off do to the cheering of his followers and although he was annoyed he too was joyful at the death.

"Yes, yes. Dumbledore is at last dead, and at the hands of Severus Snape too. This however is another thing, anyone to see Severus is ordered to capture him and bring him too me at once, if he fights back kill him."

"Yes, my lord." All of the Death Eaters said as one, even if they were confused at the orders. Voldemort watched as ten Death Eaters clad in dark robes, tried to sneak in unnoticed. His lip curled upward at the thought, he would make an example of them at the end of the meeting.

"Good. Continue to work on the jobs assigned to you, a raid will take place sometime next month, check the list at the door to see if you're to take part." Voldemort said casually, he felt a prickling in his head for the second time that night, it passed quickly, he shrugged it off as nothing important.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Voldemort turned to the one who had begun clapping. The man like his nine friends or followers behind him was dressed in a black robe. The man was extremely handsome and roughly the same height as Voldemort. His eyes were relatively normal, and his hair was quite short, his smile was one of amusement although if one saw past the façade the would see a cruelty none possessed.

The nine men behind him all wearing black, gave off an uneasy and paralyzing feeling to the few who were by them. They had red eyes and had swords attached to a sheath at their sides, their wands were in their pockets. In actuality there were eight male and one female, they all dressed alike so it was hard to tell if they didn't lower their hoods.

"Who dares to mock me?" Voldemort sneered hatefully at the fellow man, who just smirked in reply, his head tingled again.

"Why the one who is greater than any here." The handsome man said.

"_Crucio." _Voldemort said throwing the torture curse at the man. The man looked at the incoming curse and faster than humanly possible raised his black gloved hand and absorbed the spell, laughing.

"Come now, Tom. You can do better than that, can't you?" Voldemort let out an enraged growl.

"Before I kill you, tell me your name!"

"All in due time my friend, all in due time." The man said calmly causing Voldemort to growl angrily. "You wouldn't want your 'loyal' followers to find out, would you?" The man said with a grin, his nine followers just stood their calmly watching what their master was doing in interest.

"What! How dare you threaten me!" Voldemort spat at the man in front of him.

"Dare or not, I do follow through, with what I say. I'd recommend sending your followers out now, they don't need to listen into our discussion." The man said, it was blackmail Voldemort knew, but some of his followers would desert him if they found out he was a half-blood.

"Death Eaters, you are to leave, this meeting is adjourned." Voldemort said through gritting teeth. "I want you all out of here. Now!" Voldemort demanded of his followers all of them leaving, except for Wormtail who had nowhere to go. "Wormtail wait outside."

"Y-yes m-master." Wormtail managed heading for the door.

"No." The man said as Wormtail got to the door. Wormtail paused to find out what he was to do.

"What?" Voldemort asked the man he was to soon kill.

"I said no. Wormtail as you call him may stay."

"Fine. Wormtail stay." Voldemort said angrily, Wormtail quickly hurried back to his masters side.

"Now you may try killing me." The man said calmly causing hatred to swell within Voldemort.

"What's the point of this?" Voldemort said wand now pointed at the man in front of him.

"Just kill me already!" The man snapped apparently losing his patience. His eyes turned reddish orange in his anger.

"_Avada Kedavra._" The killing curse went at the man, and to his great astonishment hit him directly in the heart and the man continued to stand.

"Your spells are pitiful, and weak. Your ambition is strong however. That is what I need in an ally." The man said continuing his calm speech.

"H-how?" Wormtail asked the man, forgetting his place.

"Quiet Worm!" Voldemort yelled at him.

"No it's quite alright, despite the fact I can't tell you. Before we get down to business, I believe it's time to send an unwanted visitor away." The man said serenely.

"Unwanted visitor?" Voldemort asked himself, his head began tingling again. "What do-" Voldemort's eyes registered what he meant and his face twisted into forms of hatred. "Potter! Get out of my head!"

Harry who had been watching everything from Voldemort's eyes registered surprise at what he had just witnessed, he tried to see behind the hood of any of the ten mysterious figures, but not a moment later he had been kicked out.

(Harry's room)

Harry awoke with a splitting pain in his head, he knew he had to contact headquarters right away. Hedwig was asleep on her perch. Sephiroth was sleeping somewhere downstairs and the boy Drake was in the room next to him.

Harry quickly got out a quill and parchment and began to write.

_To: The Flock of Birds:_

_From: The Witness of Deaths _

_Moony I hope your there and doing okay and everything. I know everyone's upset with the death of the bee, but we'll have to make it through. I just had a dream. One of those dreams, you know what I'm talking about. Apparently HE(you know who) is planning a raid for sometime next month. Possibly Diagon Alley?_

_I've discovered that Lucius Malfoy is dead, and apparently HE is now searching for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, apparently they betrayed them, Snape is among the wanted as well, whether he is biding time or what is not known. _

_I also thought I should tell you, one other thing. HIS meeting with death was interrupted by a mysterious man and his nine companions. They openly ridiculed HIM to his face, the leader of the ten people also resisted both the torture curse and killing curse! The unknown man(?) said that HIS ambition is what he was looking for in an ally. The Worm was also asked to stay put. You know anything about this? Or who this man is?_

_I'm for the most part doing fine, the D's have guests a man named Seth Prince Roth(can you check to see if he's a wizard?) and a boy about my age named Drake(last name unknown) staying with them. Hope your furry little problem is okay, and I'm sorry about everything, my parents, Sirius, and now even Dumbledore. _

_Whose in charge of the Flock by the way, I need to talk to them about something. I'll write back later, hope everything's well, and don't let the klutz get away, face your fears, love conquers all._

_Sincerely,_

_Jr. Marauder _

Harry finished writing his letter and after cautiously waking Hedwig who snipped at him, tied it to her leg and with a hoot she went off. Harry sighed in relief and went back to bed, or he would have if not for the sound he heard from outside his door. It sounded like someone heading to the kitchen. At first he thought it was Dudley, but then realized it couldn't be as the sound was that loud. He knew it wasn't his aunt or uncle either because he had memorized the sound of their footsteps from sleeping under the cupboard.

Harry was curious, there was no better word. He was also suspicious of the Sephiroth guy, so decided to go see what he was up to. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and stuck it in his back pocket before opening the door and heading down the steps. He was careful not to alert whomever was raiding the kitchen, and soon had reached the bottom of the steps. He started over when he heard a voice exclaim.

"Bloody muggles. I'm asleep for nine hours, and they don't even wake me up to feed me? Where did they say the food was kept again? Oh, yeah a refregulator." The voice exclaimed and muffled an oath when a jar of pickles fell on his foot.

Harry cautiously made his way towards the figure. The figure had said muggle, and did not know what a refrigerator, which meant two things. One the figure was a wizard and two the wizard was a pureblood. Harry listened to the voice as it talked to itself, looking through the fridge for something edible. Harry thought the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Where the hell do they keep the caviar? Almost none of this stuff is even edible. I mean bologna, what the heck is bologna? If only father were still alive, then I'd be able to go home and live in the manor. But no, the fen Dark Lord had to go kill him and now we're traitors to both sides. Why, the hell am I talking to myself?" The boy asked himself before shutting up and picking out material to make a sandwich. It was then that Harry realized that the boy must be Drake, he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello." Harry said the boy dropped something because he was startled before muttering a hello, back now picking up the jar of spilled pickles.

"Hello." The boy said repeating Harry, still picking up the pickles.

"You need help with that?"

"No I bloody don't need help. Especially not from a muggle such as yourself." The boy said snottily, causing Harry to think he knew the boy from somewhere, he just couldn't place it, possibly because he was tired.

"Yeah, whatever. By the way, I'd assume by you calling me a muggle you would be a wizard. Is that correct?" Harry asked the boy.

The boy's jaw dropped, not that Harry could see it, and he almost dropped the items he had in his hands. He was just finishing up with the pickles and grabbed a garbage leaving the fridge open. "Y-you're a wizard?"

"Yep." Harry replied.

The boy was thinking something over in his head before responding. "Thank goodness I didn't know how long I would have been able to keep up this act around here. The Dursleys nor Sephiroth mentioned the nephew being a wizard."

"Sephiroth's a wizard?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no. He's the brother of one though." The boy said closing the fridge and going to make his sandwich, the boy walked back into the shadows to make the sandwich and Harry could only make out the blonde hair on the fellow wizard.

"Oh. It's probably better if you don't tell my aunt and uncle that, they don't really like magic. They may decided to kick you out." Harry said seriously.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that, thanks for warning me. My father was recently killed by the Dark Lord and my mother has had to go into hiding, I had to separate from her and go into hiding as well, and this place was picked out by my godfather.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't know." Harry said to the fellow boy.

"It's okay. You know, you sound familiar, maybe I know you, what's your name?" The boy asked curious.

"It's uh Harry." Harry said.

"Harry?" The figure scowled. "I knew a Harry he went to Hogwarts, we ended up becoming enemies, I offered him a choice, but-" The boy was cut off as Harry realized something, it fell into place.

Harry flicked on the kitchen light and saw 'Drake' for the first time, only it wasn't the first time, he had gone by another name once, everything fell into place. The boy looked up as the lights went on and stared at 'Harry' His jaw dropped in shock and he scowled, and managed to say in disbelief.

"Potter?" The boy asked, his pale features noticeable and the blonde hair finally in place.

Harry looked at the boy coolly, and had his wand pointed at him.. Drake in his surprise dropped the items he was holding and they made a resounding crash, fortunately waking up none, but the one upon the couch, and even he didn't do anything.

"Potter." Drake said again in disbelief.

Harry smiled coldly and smirked wand pointed at him.

"Hello Malfoy."

A/N: You knew it was coming. If you didn't, well let's just say that I believe in redemption, I'll say no more. Next chapter will probably be up Friday and chapter for Age of Darkness will be up tomorrow(hopefully). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review.

R-Krulle: Q: Wasn't Sephiroth the evil in FF-7?

A: For the most part yes, whether he'll be totally evil in this story, you'll just have to read and find out.


End file.
